


Define Poison

by amortentia_on_her_lips



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Dumbledore dies, Amortentia, Basilisk - Freeform, Bullying, Evil Tom Riddle, Evil Tom Riddle is repeatative but he's legit fully evil so yea, Harry is with others off screen, I still love Tom even when he's a piece of shit, Included sequel, M/M, Not A Happy Ending, Poison, Poisoning, Revenge, Time Travel, Time Turner, Unrequited Love, harry goes back in time, love potion, love potion non-con, onesided love Abraxas/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/pseuds/amortentia_on_her_lips
Summary: Due to a Magical phenomenon, Harry is taken back to Tom Riddles school years in 1942.Harry's first reaction is to take Tom out and end the threat of the worlds most evil Dark Lord. But Tom has other plans in the form of Amortentia laced tea.





	1. Gluttony

Chapter 1: Gluttony

Harry Potter POV:

Harry pushed the tears from his eyes as he walked up the spiral stone steps. With a heavy heart he pushed the door open and stepped into the cluttered office. Remembering each item, Harry took his time looking at each moving gear and ticking clock. Slowly Harry reached the desk he could remember his now former headmaster looking at him over. 

He sat in the chair that his mentor had sat, and looked over at the empty bird stand that once seated a great Phoenix. With a sudden burst of curiosity, Harry open each drawer slowly, looking at the contents with a reminiscent smile. Harry's eyes widened at the sight of a time turner, a beautiful one that sat twinkling up at him in a dusty drawer. With soft touches Harry held the time turner to his chest, thinking of how this object could bring back so many lives. 

As Harry continued to look, his reminiscing ended abruptly and he scowled, looking down on Tom Riddle's diary. It had the hole where he stabbed it still sitting in the middle, and the black leather now looked more dark purple after the magic was ripped from it. All the anger and hatred Harry felt was all because a young boy, stupid Tom Riddle decided to split his soul. Tears splashed onto the book and time turner, but Harry couldn't care less as he threw them to the desk and stood. 

Before Harry could even make it away from the wooden desk, he heard a ticking, he looked seeing the time turner had landed directly into the hole of the book, and the dials began to turn. Harry gripped it in his hand, trying to free it from the books confines, but instead of him saving the turner, he felt himself being pulled. ‘Shit.’

Harry had no other words as he was swept back through time forcefully. 

When he landed it was painfully in the seat of the same office he was just in, but this office was different, Harry did a quick search of himself. His wand was intact, his cloak was still shoved haphazardly into his sweater pocket and the map was protruding from his pants pocket like nothing had happened.

Quickly, Harry jumped up to look at the desk. He looked at the sheets and the dates on them while swearing. He noticed the ripped diary laying there with the time turner nothing but golden ash inside it. His brain rushed to process what was going on. 

Armando Dippet was the Headmaster and the date, he was back in 1942. With a last glance at the diary before throwing it in a nearby bin, Harry figured it out. The time turner activated, and the diary was an anchor, he was in the school the same year the diary horcrux was created.

This was too much. Was this another nightmare of Voldemort's creation? Harry didn't care either way, he ran from the office and made it all the way to the dungeons. His wand was ready, he was going to kill Tom Riddle. He made it almost to where the Slytherin common room door was hidden when a voice startled him out of his determination.

“You there, boy, where are you going?”

Harry turned to see a fat short man in expensive looking clothes coming up to him. Slughorn looked at him quizzically and smiled. “Are you lost?” 

For umpteenth time that night Harry simply thought, ‘Shit’ Making a quick decision Harry decided feigning ignorance would be best.

“No, well yes. I'm not sure.”

The potioneer gave him a concerned look. “Let's get you to the headmaster, young man.”

Harry did his best Luna impression and put a dazed look on his face as Slughorn lead him back the way he came. As he entered the office for only the second time that night, though it felt like more, he was surrounded by adults. They all seemed to have been expecting him, but Harry didn't see Slughorn send any messages- the portraits.

He was seated gently in a chair as a large kind looking lady came over and looked at him, fussing over every flyaway hair.

“Oh, Armando, this boy looks absolutely horrible.”

Harry held in his sarcastic ‘thanks’ and let the lady continue her worrying. An old man hobbled over to him and looked down. He wasn't as kind or eccentric looking as Dumbledore but he could still tell this was the Headmaster.

“Now boy, you were found roaming the Dungeons. Do you have any idea how you got there? Or where you are now? Maybe your name?”

Deciding he couldn't let the lie up now Harry answered with an unsure “No, I don't know, I think- Harry sounds right.” He hoped they wouldn't catch his lie as all the teachers stood near, towering over him.

The old man nodded at his co-workers and turned back to the boy. “You have missed the feast, but Hogwarts wouldn't allow you in if you were not a student. Now, let's get you sorted and see if we can get you all settled for the night.”

A man resembling a young Dumbledore lifted the hat and brought it towards him. His mind cycling the same thoughts over and over, ‘I have to get to Tom, I have to get to Tom, I have to get to-’ “SLYTHERIN!”

Harry never even noticed the hat being placed on his head, but he didn't care. He was in Slytherin. He was going to kill Tom.

Tom Riddle POV:

Even though he awoke first in his dorm like always, someone in the school was up before him. Tom looked at the letter on the end of his bed in annoyance. He had become Prefect as a cover, and now all it got him was annoying letters from teachers needing this or that. 

Opening the letter, Tom frowned. A new Slytherin? He pondered it in his mind, it was annoying, he knew all the current Slytherins and had them all under his control. But adding someone new to the mix so last second could destroy his perfectly ordered control of the house. He had to see to this new student before anything could go wrong.

As Tom entered the common room he noticed the new boy immediately. No one was anywhere near the boy, they were all waiting for whatever Tom decided before acting. With the grace of his family line behind him, Tom walked over to the new face. Cheap wire frame glasses turned to him, and bright green eyes glared. Tom could read a person fast, and this one was just boiling in hatred at the sight of him. Brushing it off the Prefect came closer and smiled down at the boy.

“Hello, you must be Harry. My name is Tom Riddle, I'm a Slytherin Prefect, please let me know if-” 

For the first time since he had learned of his magic, Tom's eyes widened in actual surprise as the boy stood and walked away while Tom was mid speech. The whole room gaped as the boy walked away, and out into the Hogwarts hallways towards the great hall. Abraxas, his most trusted friend came over and patted his shoulder. “Well that was unexpected.”

With a push Tom removed his friend hand, hoping to brush the whole situation off with it. “Doesn't matter, I have no time for children.”

Tom tossed the whole experience from his mind and headed the opposite direction from the rude boy and headed to Potions.

Slughorn was an idiot. The man went on and on about dangerous potions and even had his students brew Amortentia. He had some plan in mind for students to come up with antidotes all on their own. But Tom could outwit this ‘collector’ any day, he had proven so before.

Putting on the most devilishly charming smile he could, Tom went to Slughorn after the lesson and talked the old man into allowing him to keep a phial of Amortentia, in order to ‘study it's reactionary response to being combined with hate inducing potions and spells.’ By the end of it, Tom knew he had talked circles around Slughorn, and though the man was genius in potions, he was a real life idiot at everything else.

Tom walked in satisfied bliss back to his single room. He opened the dresser full of stolen, or gifted items, and placed the new phial of love potion with all the other ‘dangerous’ items he had procured. If there was something Tom wanted, he could get it, no matter what it was.

Slinking out like he never entered, Tom went to the common room and sat down on the throne like chair that was always empty, awaiting his presence. Malfoy quickly came and sat by his side in the next open seat as the space quickly filled up around him.

A quick glance and he had caught the new boy's eyes with his. The boy was hated by all after that morning's stunt. Not a soul went anywhere near him, and Tom smirked. The boy didn't stop his glaring, no he only stared harder. How was it possible for this child to hate him so, he looked at Malfoy on his direct right, ‘oh’ he thought, ‘maybe he is in love with Malfoy like all those other lovesick girls around here.’ Tom smirked as he leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear and saw Harry grow more angry. ‘Ah Jealousy, that has to be it.’


	2. Sloth

Chapter 2: Sloth

Harry Potter POV:

“Get up mudblood! If you lose us any house points by being late we will skin you!”

Harry turned over and noticed a group of boys his age leaving the dorm dressed in green. Harry sighed as he moved over to grab his glasses and wand. He pulled his hand back at the feeling of something gooey ‘Great.’ The newest mantra that he constantly had going through his head was all just pure sarcasm. Smelling whatever the other boys decided would be funny to cover his belongings in, Harry recognized the putrid smell of snake musk. ‘Fantastic.’

Harry went to shower, unhappy of the prospect of having such a disgusting smell glued to him all day. He had only been in this time for a few days, and already Slytherin house hated him and was going after him with all they had. Harry blamed Tom. 

Walking down to the common room, Harry saw the face he didn't want to see alive the most sitting and speaking happily to the other green clad students. Tom Riddle ignored him, like normal, but today instead he noticed the blonde next to the other boy turn to him and give him a sly smile. Harry guessed that the Malfoy used that to charm the ladies. At least this one didn't have as many daddy issues as- Harry stopped himself, he refused to get caught up in the past- future, if he could help it.

Harry conjured the time and was annoyed when he saw he missed breakfast, so in anger he turned to head to class. It was so early into class that it was impossible to tell who was good from who was bad, but Harry was content to have Slughorn constantly telling him he was doing an amazing job. Harry silently thanked the half blood prince's book, even though Snape had written it, he was able to still remember parts of it that were allowing him to pass his fellow Slytherins.

His next class was Defense, and Harry could only look down to keep the wild grin off his face. The first day of that class, the teacher asked them to show their most powerful spell. Harry of course blew them all out of the water and took his rightful place as top of the class. The teacher going on and on about how Harry was even better than any of the 7th years.

But Harry couldn't allow himself to focus solely on school. He had a mission, a reason for being here. Harry threw his invisibility cloak over his shoulders and with a spell to silence his steps, Harry followed a Slytherin he knew for sure was part of Tom's inner circle. The dumb 6th year thought no one would follow him so late at night, and lead Harry straight to Tom's lair which also happened to be The Room of Requirements.

As stealthily as he could, Harry ducked behind the boy and found a corner to observe the room. Tom was fast to send a cruciatus at the boy for daring to be late before he allowed him to take his seat.

Harry expected a lot from this meeting. Plans of world domination, chants of evil rituals, maybe even some good old kick the muggle-born. But from what he could tell it was just a bunch of gossiping boys speaking over ideas on how to bully students they disliked. Harry rolled his eyes, how on earth had these losers managed to become an evil dark army?

He started paying attention, maybe something would slip that would allow him an opportunity to take them down. After listening for an hour, all he learned is that he was hated, and so was a girl in his year, Eileen Prince, but she was hated for just not being gorgeous, also for the fact that she was quiet and far too kind. His mind made plans to prevent any of their bullying attacks on him, while quietly in the back of his head he thought over how to protect Eileen without letting them know.

The next day was rather fun for Harry. He got a good laugh at the shocked faces his roommates were sporting as they discovered that the prank they had set on him backfired. In one of his less than finer moments that day he yelled at a girl, a nasty girl, but still a girl. A rude girl named Olive had made a poor Ravenclaw named Myrtle cry and run to hide in a bathroom. He made up for it later though as he got the pleasure of punching Avery in the face for calling a Gryffindor that he could only guess was a Weasley some pretty mean names. 

He smiled as he thought over the shocked faces of the Gryffindors who were trying to back up their friend. Seeing a Slytherin punch another's lights out didn't happen often, but Harry hoped they would remember it and maybe tell their children. Ron would get a great kick out of it.

Last thing of note that day was he managed to help Eileen out of her own mess but hoped she hadn't noticed, he didn't want her to think herself weak.

As Harry returned to his common room, the other Slytherins glared at him, most likely having heard of the day's events. Avery was still holding his black eye like a baby, and everyone was silently hurrying Harry from the room so they could talk about him. Shrugging he only made it halfway up the stairs before he ran into a blonde annoyance.

“Harry right? We haven't been introduced, my names Abraxas Malfoy.” 

The posh boy stuck out a pale hand, but Harry ignored it and walked up another step, the blonde made a noise and changed tactics. 

“So, I hear you're pretty confident. That's a good trait, one of the most important ones I look for in a bed partner.” Harry jumped as Malfoy felt up the back of his thighs and started on his buttocks. The blonde's breath was next to his ear at the following words. “If you are ever… lonely,” this was emphasized with a squeeze. “Than come find me.”

Harry shivered as he pushed the other away without a word and stomped up to his dorm. He could tell without looking that Malfoy was licking his chops.

Tom Riddle POV:

Tom glared as a 6th year came late to his meeting. The idiot should know that he didn't allow tardiness. Tom sent a red unforgivable at the boy with a smirk. That at least made this boring waste of his time palatable. Regaining his king like aura, Tom shifted in his chair to regard his gathering.

Harry, who know what his last name is. If he had to listen to one more thing about this kid he would go nuts. Tom was already on the edge of anger from hearing this kid got the love of Slughorn and marked as the best Defense student in the entire school. Avery made the next comment.

“We should do something to really get at him this time, he didn't even react to the musk this morning.”

Tom sighed, he was surrounded by children. Tom looked over at Malfoy who was taking in the whole conversation with a smile. Tom raised his eyebrow towards his friend.

“What's so interesting Malfoy?”

The rest of the room continued their conversation since it was normal for him to discuss things quietly with the blonde. Abraxas smiled and leaned back in his chair gracefully. 

“Nothing, it's just Harry intrigues me.”

Tom thought it through and decide to share what he observed. “It seems the boy might be intrigued by you as well.”

Malfoy leaned forward getting close to Tom with a feral grin on his face. “You think so? That would be nice, I usually don't go for people our age, I like them a way older, but the kid has a cute face and a nice little body, I also love all that confidence. Wouldn't it be amazing to have those eyes glaring at you while he rides you. I can just imagine those tan thighs pumping.” 

Tom scowled at the disgustingly detailed idea and turned back to the room, still speaking towards his friend. “You seem to have thought about this a lot.”

Malfoy gave him a wink and focused back onto the conversation.

Rolling his eyes Tom leaned back and tried to think of other things as his idiot followers spoke on and on about bullying some girl and what laid in store for Harry.


	3. Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really just want to finish this so I can go play with my snake for the next few hours.  
> .

Chapter 3: Greed

Harry Potter POV:

It was only October now, Harry still had months before Tom would release the basilisk and kill Myrtle. He sighed tiredly, it was still best to get rid of the creature as soon as possible. With determination renewed from being unable to do anything against Tom except deflect bullies and ignore Malfoys not so subtle hints for the last month, Harry headed to search for the sword. 

Hours of searching left Harry without a clue. Maybe he couldn't find the sword because he was no longer a pure Gryffindor. He looked down at the sword he was able to come across. From the looks of it, he could only assume it belonged to Salazar Slytherin at some point. But that didn't matter, the Gryffindor Sword wouldn't appear to him in this time, so this sword would just have to work.

It was nearly midnight and Harry felt a shiver of panic flow through him as he came to the sink which lead to the chamber. What if he wasn't able to control it again? What if this time he really died and wasn't able to stop it or Voldemort? Taking a deep breath Harry ignored his fears. Tom wasn't there to tell the basilisk to kill. He could only hope to talk the creature into coming near enough for him to attack and kill in one strike.

Following the stone path, he came to the door which opened at his command. Harry continued forward, his eyes hardened as he hid the sword behind his back, even though it was not necessary.

_§Oh great basilisk, show yourself before a humble speaker.§_

The water moved in order to show the massive creature. It hadn't shrunk an inch since Harry had last killed it. A great tongue flicked the air. 

_§You are not my Master, who are you young one?§_

It was an annoyance to converse in small talk with the monster, but if it was needed he would do just that.

_§I am a friend of his. A fellow Slytherin. I wished to come and meet you, your beauty is beyond that of what I imagined.§_

The basilisk came closer and and showed her head fully to Harry, if he reached out he could stroke her massive scales. His breathing calmed, it was time.

Tom Riddle POV:

Something was wrong, the chamber was open, but he had closed it when he last left. Entering silently, Tom noticed a green robed boy standing before his pet. The sword in the small tan hands caused his heart rate to jump.

_§I am a friend of his. A fellow Slytherin. I wished to come and meet you, your beauty is beyond that of what I imagined.§_

Tom glanced up at this. A parselmouth. But who, he had searched far and wide and had never found a single trace that someone else held the same ability.

Keeping himself calm, Tom made himself known.  
“A friend? I wouldn't call us that.”

Tom's eyes widened as Harry turned to face him, the boy's shocked face turning to anger. He didn't say anything as he clenched the sword tighter. Putting his hands up in a placating manner Tom tried to calm the other.

“I'm not here to fight. Please put that down, I feel we should use our words, not weapons.”

Harry glared at him long and hard but didn't release the silver sword. “You, talk. Yea, doubt it. If I don't kill this thing now, you will use it to kill all muggle-borns.”

Scowling, Tom wondered how this boy had known. Glancing at his pet Tom took a gentle step forward. “I'm not as bad as you make me out to be. I listen to rational conversations. If you put that down and join me for tea, than I will personally tell the basilisk to sleep until I retrieve her upon my graduation. I give you my word.”

This took some time for Harry to process and come to a decision on, but the small boy set the weapon down and walked past Tom.

Tom lead the aggressive boy to his room. He sat Harry down on the loveseat as he went to fetch his tea cups and order tea from a house elf. After the house elf vanished, Tom grabbed the small cups. He glanced at Harry who glared at him. With a smile back, Tom slyly opened the drawer to his prized possessions and removed the small phial of Amortentia. Harry hadn't noticed the act, to focused on the crack that startled him as the house elf returned with a hot pot.

Three drops into the cup, and after swishing it around delicately, he added a strand of his hair.

Walking back to Harry he set the cups down and poured the tea quickly. He was afraid Harry wouldn't drink at first until Tom took the first sip. The boy must have been so high on adrenaline from earlier and still filled with so many coiled up nerves that he drank as well, he downed the whole cup and held it out for more.

Tom smirked as he filled the cup again, but it didn't get to the boys pink lips as the glass shattered on the floor. Harry moved from his seat quickly and kneeled on the table before Tom, his shaking fingers grazing Tom's flawless face.

“I love you.”

Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying my hardest to try and keep the story from rushing an allowing the characters to build out. This chapter is when most of the stuff happens and so I attempted to slow it as much as possible.
> 
> I decided to give Harry's view of the whole getting tea from Tom's view, because I see Harry as being super frazzled and jumpy at this point, and not in his full decision making mind.


	4. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter after this one is when shit hits the fan and bad things start happening, so if you don't like bad things, you can stop at the end of this chapter~
> 
> Otherwise please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Envy

Harry Potter POV:

He couldn't stop smiling. His body wasn't in his own control anymore but he didn't mind, as long as it made Tom happy that is all that matters. Tom looked over to him, the perfect grey eyes crinkling with the boys smile. Tom was so beautiful, he was so lucky to be able to love such an amazing person.

Tom traced his fingers down Harry's cheek as they sat side by side in the library. Harry tried to think of it as Tom finding him just as beautiful as Harry found him, but he knew on some level that it was simply Tom being fascinated. That was good enough for him though, having someone as amazing as Tom even glance his way was enough to set his heart ablaze.

He loved Tom, with every fragment of his being. Why did he care so much about what Voldemort had done to him. He loved Tom, not Voldemort. And Tom hasn't done any of those things yet, so why be angry. Harry's head was dizzy from this train of thought, something in him was fighting it, fighting his love.

His thoughts left him as Tom grabbed his hand. He swooned as the marble soft skin lead him from the library. Tom smiled at everyone they passed, keeping his soft hand on Harry's the whole time. Shifting closer, Harry let himself lean against Tom to get closer to that warmth. Harry glared at all the girls and even some boys who tried to flirt with Tom through smiles and small ‘hellos’ it disgusted him, couldn't they see that Tom was his, they needed to stay away. 

The only one who could feel Tom's pulse, smooth those soft locks, look deep in those grey eyes and kiss those perfect lips was Harry. 

Harry followed merrily behind his true love as he was lead into the great hall. Tom took him over to the Slytherin table, he was so deeply loved by everyone there that they all gave him their immediate attention.

Without a word, Tom leaned over Harry with the two inches he had on him and kissed him. Before the whole great hall, Harry could feel his cheeks burn as Tom deepened the kiss, proving just who he belonged to. Harry felt tears spill past his eyes. He loved Tom more than anything in this world, nothing could fight that, nothing could stop that.

“Harry and I are in a relationship.”

The words were final, true and pure. Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around Tom as they moved to sit, he was pulled into his loves lap as they ate. Harry couldn't stop his flaring red cheeks as Tom allowed him to give kisses between bites of food.

Harry was in heaven. He was beyond cloud nine and beyond everlasting happiness, he was in pure, unstoppable, blissful love.

Tom Riddle POV:

Tom was tired. It was fascinating watching the love potion work, and having this boy who once hated him so tightly wrapped around his finger was useful. But having to deal with the boys constant demand of attention was getting on his nerves. He lead Harry to his potion class and gave him a kiss by the door, mostly to keep Harry attached, and partly to show off. 

Slughorn noticed the pair and walked over. “If it isn't two of my best potioneers. Harry my boy, I see you have become friends with Tom here.”

Harry ignored the professor in order to stare at Tom. Coughing Tom thought up a quick lie to pull Slughorn from Harry's recent strange behavior. 

“Yes professor, as it turns out, Harry has been in love with me for a while, I have come to accept his feelings as of late and he seems unable to part with me, still to hyped up on his teenage hormones I guess.” Harry leaned closer to him as if a magnet was attached to Tom leading him. “He's simply, over the moon.”

Slughorn viewed the boys behavior in a different light now, giving him a quick glance over. “Yes, quite. Well, Harry, I know you are young and in love, but don't let it get in the way of your schooling.”

Tom nodded for Harry, “I make sure he gets all his homework done and I've begun tutoring him. Now Harry, go to class and I will pick you up after.” Harry nodded and with a last kiss walked to his desk, his eyes never leaving Tom. With a last smile to his boyfriend and a nod to his professor he left.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Tom felt himself getting excited. He was on the way to show his new belonging to his followers. He lead Harry the whole way to the room of requirements. Harry simply followed behind him like a puppy. 

Thinking it over, Tom decided it probably wasn't as bad as he at first was making it out to be. So what if he had to throw the boy a bone as give him kisses, it was better than having the idiotic long winded conversation with Slughorn or any other professor. It was also nice knowing that Harry in this state would throw his life away for Tom, dive in front of any spell and follow any command without batting an eye. 

Tom smiled again, no he didn't mind this love sick puppy, because it meant he had a perfect little servant that he simply paid in loveless kisses and whispers.

Tom sat in his throne and allowed his pet to crawl into his lap and face the group. Everyone had probably assumed he was joking when he kissed Harry at breakfast, seeing the boy here now must have been a real shock to some. Malfoy looked at Tom with eyes full of betrayal.

“So it’s true.”

With a nod Tom pulled Harry's hair, exposing the long tan neck for all to view. 

“I have gained a new possession. Because of a nice little potion, Harry here follows my every command. No matter what it may be, he will do it, simply because he loves me.”

Tom said the word ‘love’ in disgust. Abraxas bared his teeth in anger and sat forward. “I thought you had no interest in him.” The interest was an innuendo but Tom knew what his friend meant.

“I didn't at first, but don't worry my dear friend. I wish to try this little treat first, and then I will allow you as many turns as you deserve if you prove yourself worthy.”

The blonde's eyes widened. His face lighting up as he watched his friend and Lord give a soft bite to Harry's neck, causing the trapped boy to gasp quietly. Malfoy stood and bowed deeply. 

“I will prove myself to be the most loyal and most needed member of your service.”

More grins and smiles lined the table as the boys thought over what they wished to do to the bespectacled boy before them. Tom had just won even more loyalty from his members, all thanks to his little pet. No, this boy was no problem at all, he paid in kisses and got back so, so much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love sick Harry is just. I just.
> 
> The reason I decided to write the fic, (or rather prompt 3-4 months ago) was because I really wanted a time travel fic where Tom doesn't change for Harry.
> 
> I really also love love potion fics (I mean just look at my, insta, tumblr and AO3 name) and I wanted a fic with Amorentia where shit is just chaotic.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many sex scenes is too many sex scenes?

Chapter 5: Lust

Harry POV:

Tom had left Harry alone on his bed as he went to the bathroom. Thinking over the meeting he had just attended, Harry smiled. Tom was proud of him, happy to have him and wanted him. 

Gently letting his fingers trace the small bite Tom left earlier Harry grinned. He and Tom were going to- he was to excited he didn't want to spoil it. Should he strip? Or maybe Tom will want to do that for him. Either way he had to get himself ready, but he had no clue how two men had sex. He watched the door Tom had gone into quietly. He shouldn't move, Tom left him here, so here he needed to stay. 

The creak from the door sounded and Harry peeked up. Tom stepped out in only a dress robe. Harry felt bad now, he should have taken off his clothes as well. His perfect boyfriend came up to the bed and looked down at Harry where he sat. Smirking, Tom turned and sat on the edge of the bed. He grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to the floor. “Strip.” 

Harry stood and nodded. He fidgeted quickly with his robe clasp before Tom made an impatient sound. “Make its slow and arousing.”

Blushing ear to ear he nodded. Harry's hands still shook but he allowed them to slid his robe to the floor, after removing his tie with a slide of his fingers, he unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his torso for hungry eyes. 

Tom took him all in and let his fingers slid down the beautiful chest. Harry let the other pull the belt from its clasp and slid it from the loops. Not a breath could escape him, he was already achingly hard. He let his fingers move again as they pulled at his button and fly, his thumbs dipped into the waistband of his trousers as he shimmied them down his hips and to the floor. Slowly he slid off his shoes and joined Tom on the bed, only wearing his socks and form fitting boxers. 

Harry reached down and removed his socks, but as he moved to his boxers Tom stopped him. The taller boy moved to sit in the middle of the bed, resting comfortably against the headboard. He motioned Harry to continue. Tan hands shook as he removed the last thing hiding his vulnerability from Tom's beautiful eyes. The Slytherin prince beckoned him forward till Harry was straddling his lap. Carefully he handed Harry a small jar. 

“You can prepare yourself, but I will give you no help, you need to find your own pleasure.”

That was kind of Tom, he could have refused Harry any preparation, but his love had allowed him the chance to ready himself. He looked at the jar, but where- oh. He blushed brutally red. Dipping his fingers into the jar, he leaned one hand on Tom's shoulder and the other found his entrance, he dipped the first finger inside. _No, this wasn't possible, no!_

Harry glanced at Tom and the other simply watched the hand that disappeared behind him with intensity, the evil voice disappeared. He had to do this. He had to do this so Tom would be happy. Taking a deep breath he forced another finger in. He couldn't stop his face from pinching up as he pushed them both, scissoring as fast as possible so Tom wouldn't have to wait. Tom kissed his forehead and Harry blinked up at him. With a smile Harry forced a third finger in, for Tom he could take this.

He wasn't ready, he knew he wasn't, he needed more time, physically and mentally so much more time, something inside him was kicking and screaming and _fighting_. But Harry ignored it. He loved Tom and Tom loved him, and Tom wanted this. 

Dipping his fingers back into the jar, Harry moved the robe to stroked his love's member, it was hard and dripping precum just for him. He placed both hands on Tom's shoulders as he lined himself up properly. _‘Oh Merlin'_ Harry thought in preparation seconds before letting his thighs fall. He gasped loudly into nothing, hoping to all things holy that this feeling of pain wouldn't last. Harry focused long enough to glance at Tom, that beautiful face was even more gorgeous as it was filled with pure ecstasy. Tom looked to be in heaven as much as Harry was. 

Feeling renewed and energetic from the looks Tom was making, Harry lifted his body with his thighs and arms, allowing himself to fall back, impaling himself deeper. _‘Nononononostoppleaseno’_ something inside him was calling for it to end, calling for the pain to stop. But why would he want that, he looked at Tom again. 

He repeated the motion slowly, whatever it was that fought back in his mind was making his body heavy. After that hard deep thrust Tom grunted. His marble soft hands gripped Harry's thighs and lifted them, making Harry's body light as a feather at the wordless demand. He dropped the tan body back down, and began a fast rhythm, leaving Harry's thighs burning and the voice inside drowned out by the feeling of something inside him being stimulated. Harry made his eyes connect to Tom's. He was feeling it now, feeling Tom move inside him, feeling that spot that felt just right. He was hard and his breathing was only coming out as moans now. 

Tom started to bring his hips up, and Harry felt guilty for not moving fast enough for Tom. He quickened his pace, going deeper and harder, allowing Tom to get every drop of pleasure he could from his body. Tom cried out, the sound was more of a groan as Tom let his head hit the board behind him and emptied his cum inside Harry. Breathing deeply and keeping his movements up to make sure Tom was satisfied, Harry hurried to find pleasure on the slowly softening cock inside him. Gripping his own with a tight fist he pulled quickly, making his hips work overtime as he gasped out with his orgasm. 

Having his first time with Tom felt amazing. He leaned over Tom, kissing the boys neck as he didn't want to leave the others side. “Anything Tom, I promise you the world and anything I can give you.”

He felt Tom's face widen into a smile from where he was. Tom latched his arms around Harry and kissed his neck back. “Good, because that's exactly what I want.” 

Pulling Harry off his hips, Tom pushed him onto the bed, waving his wand to clean them both up. Harry smiled and glanced up at the love of his life, he had never before seen those perfect brown curls in the state they were now, and he was proud to know he would be the only one to ever see it.

Harry smiled, last night had been amazing, and Tom even let Harry sleep beside him after. He couldn't stop the wide grin spread across his face. As he walked through the empty common room a voice stopped him. “Harry, wait a second, please I-” Harry turned as a young girl ran into him. She moved back and Harry was surprised to be looking into the eyes of a young female version of Snape. The girl smiled at him and pulled her hair behind one ear.

“Harry, I just, I wanted to say thank you, I found out about the prank you stopped, and if it wasn't for you, well I would have fallen for it.”

Harry nodded but didn't really care. He had simply destroyed a fake letter from Malfoy saying he would meet her and confess his feelings. They were actually planning to douse her in toilet water and laugh at her, but their prank failed. She smiled up at him and flinched when their eyes met. 

“Harry, your eyes.” 

With a hum, Harry glanced at the mirror hanging on the wall nearby, he hadn't looked at himself recently, but he noticed what she had meant. His vividly green eyes still held their color, but now his pupil was ringed in a pearlescent white. He shrugged and smiled back at the young girl. 

“Who knows, anyway, Tom is expecting me.”

Eileen Prince stared at him wide eyed, “Harry, that means-” 

He didn't stay for the rest, he didn't hear her finish with ‘you’re trapped in a potions curse.’ He tried to forget the encounter all together as he walked to Tom's chambers, Tom said it was important, he hoped they would be making love again.

Before Harry could finish his walk to Tom's room, Tom himself stopped him. “Ah, Harry, I need you to do something for me my love.” Harry got heavenly goosebumps at the pet name and nodded. Beautiful Tom started walking him down the rows of boys dorms. 

“I promised my loyal Malfoy a prize for his excellent work. You see, he managed to procure an item for me that would be normally impossible. He has been most loyal recently and I feel he is deserving.” Harry nodded and looked up at his love Tom as they stopped before a door. “Well, my dear Harry, if you love me, you would go and do what my most trusted friend asks, would you not?” Harry nodded merrily, anything to prove he loved Tom, anything.

Tom pushed the door open, and shoved Harry inside. “Than go and please Abraxas the same way you would me.”

Harry gulped as the door closed.

Blonde hair showed behind a nearby bed as Abraxas Malfoy showed himself. He smiled charmingly at Harry, but his smile was nothing compared to Tom's. “Hello Harry.” 

Swallowing his pride, Harry would just have to imagine Tom, think of Tom, feel Tom. Abraxas stepped closer. “I have been dying, thinking about this moment, I can't wait to know what it feels like to have you.” Harry gasped as the blonde took him in his arms. “Merlin you are so beautiful.”

With a nod Harry tried to find his voice. “Thank you, I-” he was cut off with a kiss, a deep kiss. It felt nothing like the ones Tom gave him. He felt gross and dirty. But Tom wanted him to do this, said it was the only way to prove his love. Harry was going to do his best to prove he loved Tom above anyone else. He leaned into the kiss and allowed a small moan as the pale boy began to run his fingers over and below his clothes. 

A soft chuckle left the blonde as he moved away and lead Harry to a bed at the end of the room, pushing him onto his back. “You know, I couldn't stop thinking of you. It's so crazy but maybe I fell for you, that confident attitude, the way you look when you're angry. Merlin I wanted to push you down right than.”

Harry forced himself to give soft sighs and gasps to the others attention seeking fingers. He felt his nipple roll between long elegant fingers. How he wished for Tom to do that. The blonde leaned forward, his long hair draping across Harry's chest as he kissed at the exposed neck. 

“Harry, call my name. Let me touch you. Say you’re mine. Say it.”

He hated saying those things about anyone accept Tom, but he had to, this was how Tom wanted him to prove his love. 

“Abraxas please, I'm yours, please touch me. I want you, I belong to you, Abraxas.”

The blonde groaned at the sound of Harry's words. Quick as a whip he began to shred Harry's clothes, getting them out of the way as quickly as possible, exposing the perfect skin to his wandering mouth. The blondes slick tongue worked it's way down, playing with each of Harry's nipples and working them as the other moaned. He licked and sucked and kissed all the way to the waiting erection. 

Harry nearly screamed out the wrong name at the sensation on his cock. “Ahm- Xas, Abraxas please don't stop. Oh Merlin yes, ah, please!” The other ignored his pleas and continued only for a second before he found Harry's balls, sucking them both lovingly before flicking his tongue down the perineum to Harry's entrance. Tom had never done anything like this. Harry felt tears in his eyes that he could only assume was from pleasure. His hand reached down and stroked the other's blonde locks. Merlin he wished he was touching Tom, he wished that was Tom's tongue bringing him such pleasure. He cried out again as the Malfoy heir licked a ring around him and began to attack his hole violently with his soft, wet tongue. 

“Please, I can't, please-” the tongue came back to his erection as the elegant fingers from before entered him. The mouth was soon replaced with the other hand as Abraxas came to claim his lips in a kiss. Harry could almost not believe his mind as he came, it felt amazing, but at the same time so disgusting that Tom wasn't there. He panted harshly as he felt Abraxas line himself up with his hole. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself the blonde entered slowly, allowing Harry time to get comfortable before he moved in more. 

The thrusts started becoming faster and stronger. The slapping that Harry hadn't even noticed the first time was almost all he could hear besides his own gasps and pants. “Nhn, it, it’s big, Oh-oh, you’re so big- I- Ah!” Harry tried to say things that made Abraxas satisfied, and by the look of pure admiration on his face, it was working. Tom would be so proud of him. He smiled thinking of what Tom would say when he returned, all the happy kisses he would receive. 

Abraxas must have thought the cute smile on Harry's face was for him because he bent over and began to kiss the other lifeless. Harry threw his head back as the blonde began to pleasure Harry's cock for him. He screamed as he came for the second time. Malfoy hissed and then Harry felt something else fill him as well. 

He wanted to cry as the others cum filled him, but it was just more proof at how much he loved Tom. Abraxas grabbed him in his arms and held him in a hug without moving from inside him. A voice that didn't belong to Harry but came from his throats ask a single question, “Why?” 

Malfoy probably didn't think of it as the way the voice meant and moved up to look into green eyes, his long fingers pushing back raven hair. 

“I told you, I think I love you. I will do anything for Tom if it means I can hold you like this, anything.” Abraxas kissed his neck and smiled into it. “It's my first time I think, feeling like this, maybe it's just lust, but I can't stop wanting you. I promise, anything.”

Harry looked at the ceiling. So that's why. This proved he loved Tom because he would do anything for Tom, and Abraxas would do anything for him, that's two peoples loyalty. Tom would be so proud. 

Tom pov:

Tom was proud of Harry. His little pet was currently winning more of the powerful Malfoys loyalty for him. He smiled as he thought of watching Harry's memories later to hear all the things that blonde had to say in his alone time with Harry. 

Tom picked up another item and set it inside the trunk he was packing. He was moving Harry to his room. It wasn't that he was necessarily wanting the boy with him at all times, but after he got done fucking Malfoy and the rest of Tom's followers he would be branded as the Slytherin slut. It would be true of course, but Tom needed to move Harry to safety, otherwise some underdogs may think they have a chance. Tom needed to keep Harry as a reward, not as something anyone can have if they use enough force and got to him quick enough. 

Tom grabbed an old piece of paper, strange that Harry would keep something like this, it seemed useless. He continued on, throwing the paper into the trunk to ask his little lover later. Tom moved to the other side of the bed as he almost tripped on something silk. He looked down and saw nothing. Reaching his arm, he felt water like fabric beneath his fingertips. He gripped up the strange material. An invisibility cloak? But this one wasn't like the others he had seen before. This one had no warps or shadows, no imprints or tells. This was a true invisibility cloak, The invisibility cloak. Tom choked on his breath. What else had Harry been hiding from him. He thought back to the paper. 

He needed to know.

With Harry's belongings safely placed inside Tom's room he waited on his bed. Close to midnight, Harry hobbled in slowly. “Tom! I did as you asked.”

Harry seemed excited to share his job well done with Tom as he limped closer. Tom set out the cloak and piece of paper. “Explain, what are these and how you procured them.” The green eyed boy sat in shock for a moment before Tom glared and forced him to start. Tom didn't know what to think as the story kept going, getting longer and wilder and stranger and more impossible. “Stop! Stop lying.” Harry looked at him through tears. “I'm not, it's all true, please believe me.”

Tom ignored the begging and locked eyes with Harry, ripping through anything protecting the boy's mind and seeing all of the boys past for himself. He couldn't move or think, he died, a baby killed him, this boy, this child that he so easily controls- “Get out.” Harry didn't seem to hear him at first. “Leave my sight now, or I will force you to!”

Harry squeaked and ran from the room, his eyes dripping with tears as he fled. Tom would have to hunt him down, but for now, he simply had to have some time alone


	6. Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to wrap this all up.
> 
> I realized I didn't add in one of my other favorite characters from Tom's timeline, but let's just all know that Harry did it with ALL of Tom's 'knights'

Chapter 6: Wrath

Harry Potter POV:

“Harry, wait a moment won't you!”

Looking around Harry saw Eileen. It still weirded him out to see Snapes mother, but he didn't have time for it right now. “Sorry Eileen, Tom sent me to get him a snack, I have to hurry.” 

The gloomy looking girl came and pulled him to a stop by his sleeve. “Please Harry, it won't take but a minute, there's an empty room just there. Only a minute, please, it's vitaly important.”

With a sigh the green eyed boy allowed the girl to pull him in the opposite direction from where he was going. Tom would be mad, he wasn't supposed to go anywhere except where Tom told him to. Eileen nearly fell as she shoved him into the room. 

Taking in the jittering girl with a raised brow, Harry sat on a near by couch, looking at the tea cups longingly. Pushing her dark hair to the side, Eileen sat down across from him. She gestured to the tea and grabbed the spoon to get sugar for herself.

“You sure you want that? You seem pretty excitable without it.”

Eileen looked at him shocked, he noticed tears in her waterline as he went in and took the first sip from his own tea. Something was wrong. He felt, dizzy.

The voice that had been clawing in the back of his mind finally screamed, some of it ripping from his own throat. Eileen stood instantly, running to his side. “Harry! Calm down, Harry, can you hear me!”

Harry felt sick. Oh Merlin, he was poisoned. Tom fucking poisoned him.

Tom- Abraxas, oh Merlin they raped him. Tom and all his followers they, they…

Harry leaned over the side of the couch, retching everything from his stomach as Eileen rubbed his lower back.

He felt more calm, sick and fuzzy, but calm. His eyes fell on his hands. The memories were coming back slowly, not fast enough, “How long.”

The girl jumped when he spoke. “Harry, that's not important, right now we have to get you to Dippet, before Tom finds you.”

Harry shook his head. He needed to know. “How long, how many.”

She tried to hide herself in her hair and looked away, a tear falling from her eyes. “I'm not sure exactly, but I first noticed- well, its been over two months. I just couldn't get you alone, someones always with you.” 

Harry nodded, that made it sometime in December, he had time to stop Tom still. He glanced up and caught chalky black eyes. “How many.”

Eileen stood from her perch on the couch armrest. “Harry, I don't think-” he stood to face her, lording over her demandingly, “How many.”

With a simple nod she accepted and took her seat again. “I'm not sure exactly, but from what people said, well you were… _used_ , every other night. That doesn't include how many times Tom... _used_ you though.”

Harry snarled and felt anger rise. How could he have fallen for it, he should have know, he should have fought harder. His tears began to fall freely, he started to sob, curling up on himself on the couch cushion. Eileen came closer and wrapped her arms around him. “Harry, it's okay, they will never, ever touch you again. But we need to go, we need to get to Dippet.”

Eileen had raised her wand, she was about to preform a spell, Harry wouldn't know what it was suppose to be, maybe a calming charm, or a cleaning one for his vomit, but before that the wand was ripped from her hand silently. 

Harry jumped up, hackles raised and ready for a fight. He shoved the girl behind him as he faced Tom.

The evil boy smirked when Harry growled like an animal. “Harry my love, this isn't the kitchen. You should know better than to wander off without permission.”

Green eyes hardened even more at the disgusting term Tom applied. “Fuck off Riddle, I'm not stuck under your curse anymore.” Tom didn't seem to care and just kept up his creepy smile.

“Now, now, that's no way to address your owner. Harry I'm disappointed in you. What lies has this witch been spewing.” Eileen clung onto the back of Harry's robe in fear as she was mentioned.

Harry breathed deeply, he needed to protect someone else, not just himself. “She didn't ‘spew’ anything. You raped me Tom, you had all of your followers do those disgusting things to me. You are the one who poisoned me.”

Tom continued to smile and stepped forward. “If you keep acting up I'm going to have to punish you. I can't have such a disobedient pet now can I?”

Moving forward to attack, Harry reached for his wand but found nothing. Raising his eyes, Tom held his holly and Phoenix feather in one hand as he used his own wand to stun both of the crying Slytherins.

Tom Riddle POV:

No one saw Tom as he walked the two floating corpses through the empty halls to his secret chamber. As he reached the dark grimy opening he conjured two cages using small carcasses laying around from the Basilisks last feeding.

They two bodies found a respective cell before Tom brought them both back to the world of the living. Harry jumped up and grabbed the bars roughly, shaking them trying to get them loose, Eileen on the other hand scurried to the corner and tried her best to hide from Tom, Pathetic.

“Good morning my love, did your little nap allow you time to come to your senses?”

Harry let out a scream as the bars wouldn't move. “You’re sick Tom Riddle, you are fucking Psyco! Let me out now!”

Tom sighed in exasperation. “Harry, Harry, Harry, you should know better than to act so disrespectful.” Tom shot a quick crucio at Harry, the boy falling to the floor quivering as his green eyes stared, stretched wide.

“Now, both of you will listen, and listen carefully. I have a potion for both of you, you will take it, or I'll torture you until I can simply pour it down your raw, bloody throats.”

He smiled as they both shivered in fear. He wouldn't actually do that, the whole fun part about this was that they took these potions themselves, it proved they feared Tom more than anything. Harry glared.

“Never you sick fuck.”

Tom smirked at his confident little pet. “Come now Harry, you must think of some better names to call me.” Tom moved in strides around Eileen's cage, she backed away and hide in the opposite corner from where ever he stood. “My love, you use to be a Gryffindor, do you really think I would start with you?”

He shot an rare painful curse at the girl as she screamed and withered, Harry broke almost instantly.

“Stop! Please just, don't hurt her! Let her go and I'll do it.”

With a smile, Tom pulled out the Amorentia, “I promise I will let her go when we are done here.” 

He could tell that Harry didn't trust him, but as he raised his wand to Prince he left the boy no choice, Harry folded and reached out for the glass bottle. Before it touched his lips Harry looked at him intently, “I have to know, did you ever really love me?” 

Tom smirked and shook his head, “You are a great fuck, but no, I don't ‘love’ you. Though I think Abraxas truly does if that makes you feel any better.”

Eileen screamed at him to stop as he gripped the phial tightly and downed a sip. Tom summoned the glass before it could shatter and turned on his other prisoner as Harry's eyes got a loving glow. 

“Now Ms.Prince. You have tried to steal something very important from me today. It's unacceptable, but I understand, you care for Harry, strange enough as that is. Let me tell you though silly girl, he's happy under the potion, as long as he continues to be useful to me I will keep him beside me, and that is all he wishes for.”

Eileen pulled on all the confidence she could and moved to stand. “That's not happiness. I know potions better than anyone, that isn't Harry, that is just a body, that is nothing but a sex doll.” She pointed at Harry roughly. Tom smiled at the pathetic girl. What was she trying to achieve.

He held out a small black bottle to her, she looked at it wide eyed. “If you're as good at potions as you say then you will know what this is.” The girl shivered and backed up.

“It's an enslavement potion.”

Tom nodded and stepped closer to her cage. “Take it or I will do as many horrible things as I can think of to Harry right here in front of you.”

He watched the girl's dark eyes focus on Harry's kneeling form that simply watched Tom's every movement. “It won't last more than a minute in my body, I have taken antidotes to most potions and poisons.”

Smirking, Tom held it out farther. A minute was all he needed. The girls shaking hand gripped the bottle and downed it. Before the bottle even hit the ground he had her reciting an unbreakable vow, an oath of eternal service and loyalty. She was nothing more than a house elf now, a house elf that when the enslavement potion wore off would know exactly what she was doing, exactly who she was hurting and exactly how trapped she was with no escape. 

Tom walked over to his pet and the boy scurried up to face him. With a nod Tom allowed the boy to touch him and kiss him through the bars.

“I'm so happy to have you back my pet.”


	7. Pride

Chapter 7: Pride

Tom Riddle POV:

The door to his manor opened before the toe of his polished shoe even hit the last step. He walked inside gracefully, he handed his case and coat over to Eileen. The gloomy woman, like everyday, simply glowered at him, but said nothing.

He was tired from his long day at the ministry as he sat peacefully down on his chair beside the fire in his drawing room. Tom smirked, Harry was useful to him in that regards as well, thanks to seeing the future, Tom could plan accordingly and was able to take over the whole British Ministry of Magic in no time.

Tom glanced to his right as the door to the hall opened slowly. His beautiful minx came sliding in with nothing covering his body besides a thin silk robe that covered almost nothing. Letting his arm drape out towards the young man, he watched Harry come and find a comfortable place on his lap. Tom kissed his pet softly before draping the arm around the other, content in the extra warmth that was so different from the harsh December outside.

As they settled in for a few moments, Tom reached over and grabbed the small golden bell from the small table beside him.

Eileen came in immediately at the sound of the bell, her hands carrying a small cup of tea. Harry reached up as if on queue and took the cup, downing its contents and handing the dish back to the gloomy girl. 

“I'm so sorry Harry.”

With a smile Harry nodded to Eileen as she left. The no longer glass covered, green eyes, looked lovingly into Tom's grey.

“Why does she always say sorry? I am so happy now, and I forgave her for when she tried turning me against you, I know I'll never leave you.”

Tom smirked. Eileen probably feels horrible, but at least she got her wish, she can now care for Harry, though bathing and helping heal him after vigorous sex probably wasn't what she had in mind. The boy on his lap shifted and kissed his cheek softly. 

“Do you want me My Lord?”

With a nod from Tom, Harry began to undo the formal ministry robes without further instruction. Tom leaned back as Harry got on his knees before him, taking in the hardening member with a happy gleam in his eyes. Tom brushed his fingers through the forever messy black hair as the other worked.

‘Harry has no voice anymore his soul is so completely mine he has nothing except me, and thoughts of me.’ 

As the other finished preparing himself and Tom's cock, he moved back up onto Tom's lap. Harry always was the one to do the work between them, he was a Lord, others granted him pleasure not the other way around. Tan thighs began their work, moving the small body quickly up and down after the initial penetration.

Soft lips kissed Tom's neck, they only appreciated the showing skin, never marked. Tom let his body start seeking pleasure in the other, he smiled into the soft hair before him as Harry's head moved to lay on his shoulder.

“Abraxas told me today he wishes to see you again, even with his marriage coming up, you are all he thinks about.”

Harry nodded into his shirt and moaned as Tom pushed Harry's hips to move faster, “Anything you wish, I will do anything to please you.”

Tom hummed at the loyalty he was presented, he decided to test it more.

“He says he misses your fire and wants to take you while you are off of your medicine.”

Green eyes flashed to his quickly, “But, that makes me hate you. It makes me sick.”

With a nod and a raised brow to see what Harry had to say, he smiled at the obedience, “If it is what you wish for My Lord than I will.”

His hips lifted into the thrust as he felt his muscles clench. After emptying himself inside Harry, he pushed the other off of him. Tom stood and walked over to the door, heading to his bedroom, with the still unsatisfied Harry trailing along behind him.

His bed was properly made and new sheets placed as Tom entered the room. He sat on his mattress with his back against the headboard. 

“Were you good today my love?”

Harry nodded and climbed onto the bed to kneel in Tom's view.

“Yes My Lord. Eileen read to me all morning, I even helped her cook, and then I ran around the ballroom to stay in shape like you require of me.”

Tom nodded his approval. “Than you may relieve yourself.”

Harry grinned ear to ear at Tom's kind words. The tan boys hands reached down as he began to stroke himself, his body falling forward on the bed as his fingers reached back to fill him and add to the pleasure. Tom knew at any moment he could say stop and Harry would stop, he would gain no pleasure and be forced to sleep in discomfort, but he would do so because Tom said.

Seed spilled across the mattress, Tom simply waved his wand cleaning it as he allowed Harry to come and undress him fully. 

The two moved under the covers where Harry laid up against Tom's side, seeking comfort.

“I love you Tom.”

The Slytherin smiled into the messy locks before him. “I know, and if you continue to be useful to me, I will allow you to stay beside me and not be locked away.”

Harry nodded into his chest, kissing it softly before muttering promises of forever and falling into a deep sleep


	8. Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This would be considered a Squeal, but I don't want to make it a separate story.
> 
> (Not really Tomarry, more of what happened after to the side charcters.)
> 
> Warning:  
> Overheard/Non graphic Rape/Non-con in the beginning. 
> 
> Glossed over Non-con in second part of story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this story but yea.
> 
> This is probably highly cheesey and cliche, but I love it~
> 
> This is not a needed part to be read for Define Poison it's mostly just for me to cry over.
> 
> I'm a huge sucker for unrequited love and people getting emotionally screwed over!

Eileen Prince POV:  
(5 years after Pride. 1955)

With her normal light footsteps, Eileen placed her ear to the door into Harry's, she shuddered at the term, Playroom. Abraxas Malfoy had been in there with her friend for nearly an hour.

“Please, don't do this! You don't have to do this, you and Tom are just sick! Please just let me go and I'll get you the help you need! No- Merlin no- don't come any closer, Stop! STOP! No it hurts- Stop! PLEASE!”

She turned away from her screaming friend. Malfoy must have tied him up given him the antidote in order to get Harry back to his old self. The blonde had a weird thing about wanting to see Harry's old ‘fire.’ Eileen pulled on her trench coat as she came to the back door. Malfoy would be in there for at least another two hours, she knew for certain that he would hold the stuggling raven and than whisper loving things to him until the other fell asleep, than he would simply watch Harry as he slept.

Eileen grabbed the small purse of muggle money from the table top and headed into the nearby town for some necessities. She continued her walk until she was stopped by a tall young man barrelling past her. 

“Move over!”

She watched the dark haired man run into town ahead of her. Picking up her skirt as a sign she disliked the ruffian she continued. As her items were paid for and bagged, Eileen noticed the man again from the corner of her eye, he was being scolded by an old lady in an apron, he seemed to apologize to her before stepping into her store after.

Eileen looked at the sign, it was a run down pawn shop, it intrigued her so she entered. Maybe she could find a present for Harry. He would be depressed when he got back onto his Amortentia.

The gloomy looking woman stepped inside, bags filling her arm already as she searched through items to find her charge a present. As the young shop clerk came over she noticed the tag stating ‘Tobias Snape’ but didn't think twice on it.

She didn't realize at that moment that her life was changed, she would fall for this rude boy, and soon she would carry his child, bringing young Severus into the world to meet a kind young muggle born named Lily, who he in turn would fall for.

Her heart didn't yet feel the break as Severus took his place at Tom's side, at Voldemort's side as the Dark Lord succeeded in taking control of the world. Eileen couldn't see the future, she couldn't see how this would destroy her further. Her eyes couldn't see Severus killing Harry's real father, or forcing Harry's mother into the same fate as Harry. 

She only saw a boy helping her choose a silly looking pendant before he wrapping it neatly.

Abraxas Malfoy POV:  
(35 Years after Pride. 1985)

Abraxas looked over to the moving photographs and portraits lining his room. He was to sick to see his love one last time, and he would never let the other see him in such a state, so the many images he had of him would have to do. His smile was bright through his pain as he looked at the immortal beauty, one that didn't age and could never die.

His mind was hazy from from the medication preventing the Dragon Pox from taking him to quickly. His fingers brushed over his favorite picture, it was taken at the best moment in his life, his most favorite memory, even more important than the birth of his son. Abraxas’ eyes darkened as this memory was the last thing he saw before his dull grey eyes closed one last time.

_His hand held the small, precious bottle tightly. He was amazed, he didn't think it possible, but Tom had agreed. The valuable bottle of Amortentia seemed so innocent as he dropped some of the content into the sleeping boys mouth._

_Harry's eyes opened instantly, Abraxas sucked in a breath as those green eyes looked at him in a completely different light. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for, so far, those eyes had only looked at him as though seeing through him, they would stare at him but only see Tom._

_A soft tan hand reached up gently, stroking over the blonde's face and resting on his lips. “Abraxas.”_

_The way those delicate lips spoke his name. He couldn't hardly think. Even when choosing a bride, he had chosen one who resembled this angel before him. After meeting Harry in his 5th year of Hogwarts, the Malfoy heir knew he would be trapped in this unrequited love till the day he died._

_“Harry, I came to see you.”_

_The raven sat up and smiled at him, letting those beautiful arms wrap around him, Abraxas took in a deep breath of the other. To be here in this moment, Abraxas had to do horrible things, things that could leave the strongest of men with Nightmares, but for Harry, he braved it all._

_“Abraxas, I love you.”_

_The blonde closed his eyes tight and let the words wash over him as his entire body shivered. “Again.”_

_Harry pulled back and blinked those long lashes at him in confusion. Abraxas could barely keep himself contained at the small head tilt from the other._

_“Say that again.”_

_A beautiful gentle smile settled on the boys face. “I love you, I love you so much Abraxas Malfoy.”_

_He buried his head in the others chest as his face held the brightest smile it ever had had. Small hands began to stroke through his hair. Harry noticed when tears touched his skin._

_“Oh Merlin, Abraxas, you're crying, is it something I said, I'm so sorry!”_

_The blonde just shook his head, moving up he kissed the other. “Don't be, never be sorry, please keep talking Harry, never stop. I love you, I love you so so much.”_

_Green eyes sparkled as their lips met again._

_The kiss was long and sweet, and he wasn't sure he ever wanted it to end. He eyed the clock in anger. Tom had given him an hour, something about the potion interfering with the one already inside him and Harry only being able to be in this state for so long._

_Abraxas eyes the camera set up in the corner, he had so many things he wished to fill in this short hour. He grabbed up his angel, first things first. As they sat on the small two seater, Harry looked over at him with wide eyes. The Malfoy kissed the other to calm him._

_“I wish us to get a photo, one in order to commemorate or shared feelings.”_

_Harry seemed to light up in joy. The black hair bouncing as the other nodded and waited for Abraxas to sit beside him. The raven haired boy jumped up in his lap and smiled at the lense as the Malfoy moved his wand to set off the camera._

_He didn't even care about the camera after the flash had gone off though, since at that moment Harry straddle his thighs._

_Harry was wearing nothing but a lose button down, but even that was to much. He wanted his love bare for his eyes. Pale, elegant hands began to go down the buttons, Abraxas leaned forward to kiss the skin he could reach. Tan hands began on the blondes robes, each of the lovers were impatient for the skin beneath._

__

__

“Beautiful.”

_It took Abraxas a moment to realize he wasn't the one to say this word. He gazed up at the green eyes regarding him with lust. He couldn't stop himself, lifting the other, he brought them both to the bed._

_Though every time these two connected it was slow and sensual, this time it was even more, cries and pleas for more filled the room as both the young men devoured the love the other was giving._

_Not much time was left at the end for Abraxas to get the part he was most waiting for, but he took what he was allowed. Talking, just talking, letting Harry's voice fill the air and wrap around him. The small voice eventually trailed off into evened out breaths and softly closed eyes_

_Abraxas kissed the sleeping cheek gently as to not jostle the owner, he normally would be upset that Harry was sleeping during their precious little time together. But the soft smile and relaxed features that snuggled up desperately close to his side left him in such bliss he could only smile._

_He moved Harry even closer still. “My love, I'm going to speak to Tom, I want to find a variant of the potion that will allow us more time. If I can, than we could even do things together, imagine Fance my love. Just me and you laying beneath the Eiffel Tower, gazing at the stars and moons above. I will find a way, I promise.”_

_Abraxas brushed a stray hair aside, he lifted the glass with Tom Riddle laced love potion and brought it to the sleeping lips. He would speak to Tom, he would hire the worlds foremost potioneers, hell he would even raise the dead and speak to the creator of Amortentia if it meant more time with this boy._

_He kissed those lips one last time, enjoying the moments before the potion stole his love away._

~

A blonde so like the one laying peacefully on his deathbed, walked into the room. His five year old son was in his arm smiling up at the green eyes and lightening bolt scar that stared at them from ever angle. 

This blonde Malfoy looked at his father with a sigh. Upon the man's death his body went into a stasis, allowing entry to the room that was once again Dragon Pox free. Lucius set his young son on the floor, he watched the child immediately go and stroke a hand down the nearest portrait. Even at only five he could tell young Draco was just as enchanted with the boy as his father had been. Abraxas would be proud.

Lucius strode over to his father, the man's hands were still clutched tightly around a small picture, the one he treasured most of himself and the Dark Lords pet. Draco ran back to his father, a bright smile on his face. He pointed to one of the paintings, “Mine!” Draco was so certain and so happy that Lucius couldn't find it in him to disagree. Being the soft on the inside father he was, he grabbed a small frame from the bedside table and handed it to his son as he lifted him up. 

“Yours.”

His son cooed in joy while they left.

Lucius could not see the future, he could not see his son growing up, and coming back to this room every night in order to sleep surrounded by green eyes. He didn't know that when Draco became a Death Eater it was for the same reason Lucius’ own Father had remained with Voldemort till his death. He couldn't tell you when the paintings in his father's room branched out to fill the whole manor.

He could tell you though, that no matter what, his Father died in happiness, and so would his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anyone be interested in another short story chapter of this story but with what happens to the Mauraders? 
> 
> I was thinking of doing one when I made this chapter and glanced over it, so I may do one, of course including more Tomarry!! <3


End file.
